The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesloba’.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Lobelia cultivars with a desirable growth habit and interesting flower colors.
The new Lobelia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 of the Lobelia erinus cultivar Weslowei, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,708, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 01P508, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within the resultant progeny from the above-mentioned cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2002.
Asexual reproduction since 2002 of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.